


Выпекать до корочки

by Doof_Ex_Machina



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angst, Cooking, Dark, Friendship, Gen, Horror, Plot Twists, Psychological Horror, Slice of Life, Surreal, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doof_Ex_Machina/pseuds/Doof_Ex_Machina
Summary: Старлайт Глиммер и Трикси Луламун пекут кексы на кухне замка.
Kudos: 1





	Выпекать до корочки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bake Until Golden](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642787) by shortskirtsandexplosions. 



> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Ponyfiction — https://ponyfiction.org/story/15173/  
> Ficbook — https://ficbook.net/readfic/9510070  
> Fanfics — https://fanfics.me/fic143948

— Но во сне не получится что-то прочесть, да? — тихо обронила Старлайт Глиммер.

Трикси, вольготно разлёгшаяся на другом конце кухни, приподняла голову.

— Это к чему?

— Да так, — Старлайт, стряхнув наваждение, помотала головой и бросила взгляд на часы. Обе стрелки застыли на двенадцати. — А тебе ерунда во снах часто снится?

— Я тебя умоляю… — закатила глаза фокусница и вытянулась на подоконнике под туманным стеклом. — Великая и Могучая Трикси слишком занятая пони, чтобы запоминать сны.

— Даже так?

— Абсолютно! Да и вообще… — она зевнула. — Я собиралась рвануть в Мэйнхэттен.

У Старлайт кольнуло в груди. Правда, было почему-то не так больно, как это отложилось в памяти. Но тем не менее она остановилась и присела у плиты.

— Мэйнхэттен? — пролепетала она, запинаясь, протянула дрожащие копыта к дверце духовки. — А это сейчас к чему?

— Ой-ёй, — Трикси неловко потёрла щёку. — Я нечаянно проговорилась, да?

— Это… — Старлайт отворила духовку и в упор посмотрела на противень: на нём в три ряда расположились кексы из всё ещё бледного теста. — Это должно было быть секретом?

— Вовсе нет! Я хотела тебе рассказать на днях, Старлайт, честное слово! — Трикси невинно похлопала ресницами. — Просто… один сплошной бедлам! Времени ни на что не хватает!

— Угу.

Старлайт вернула противень с кексами на место и перевела взгляд на регулятор температуры: стрелка показывала между “перережь ей глотку картофелечисткой” и “урони на неё холодильник”.

— Да… — замешкалась она, моргнула пару раз. — Наверное, все во… воспринимают время по-своему.

— Не переживай! — Трикси сползла с подоконника. — Я совсем ненадолго!

— Уверена? — Старлайт переместилась к столу, на котором до сих пор лежали полупустые мешки с мукой. — В этом городе время течёт по-другому. Слышала что-то такое, кажется.

Она подняла взгляд на часы. Большая и маленькая стрелки застыли на двенадцати.

— Я и не хочу торчать там больше месяца-двух. На Бродвинни, говорят, открывается новая площадка! И я могла бы провести целый тур! Только представь эту реку из денег, — Трикси, улыбаясь от уха до уха, поправила гриву и отправила воздушный поцелуй невидимым поклонникам. — А ещё признание и слава — которых, между прочим, Великая и Могучая Трикси ждёт не дождётся уже сто лет.

— Сто лет, говоришь…

Старлайт потянулась за поваренной книгой и медленно дочитала последние строчки в рецепте черничных кексов:

“Поместить противень с тестом и её трупом в духовку и выпекать двадцать пять минут, пока пепла не будет видно под золотистой корочкой”.

— Не расстраивайся! Я тебе писать буду! Честно! Даже выбью тебе местечко в первом ряду! Или два — один раз в месяц это нетрудно! — подмигнула Трикси, затем подумала и подмигнула снова. — Видишь, видишь?.. Я подмигиваю. Трикси совершенно серьёзно!

— Да… — Старлайт закрыла духовку. — Серьёзно…

— Лучше бы мы обсудили это пораньше? — вздохнула Трикси, виновато опустив уши.

— Ну…

Старлайт выглянула в окно за спиной Трикси. По-прежнему светло. Солнечные лучи неподвижно застыли в воздухе.

— Долго ещё они будут печься?

— А? Да… — Старлайт выпала из ступора и посмотрела на часы… на длинную и короткую стрелки, застывшие на двенадцати. — Уже скоро.

— Р-р! — Трикси описала взглядом дугу и снова привалилась к стеклу. — Они там будто вечность!

— Забавно… — единорожка обошла всю комнату, приглядываясь к свету и высматривая тени. — У меня был похожий сон.

— Сон? — Трикси протёрла глаза. — И… что за сон?

— Мне приснилось, как я учу новые заклинания, — тихо проговорила Старлайт, проходя мимо кухонной доски с записочками. К мягкой пробчатой поверхности было приколото несколько клочков бумаги, исписанных ловким почерком Спайка. — И одно из них очень могущественное. Я разучивала его те пару месяцев, что была в бегах, пока принцесса Твайлайт не предложила мне стать её ученицей. Но… потом она взяла с меня обещание никогда его не применять.

— Да? — Трикси с озорным видом выгнула бровь. — И ты никогда-никогда?

— Я… не помню, — дрогнул голос Старлайт. Застыв как вкопанная, она развернулась и скользнула взглядом по запискам на доске.

— Ну и ерунда-а-а… — Хвост Трикси понуро опал. — Но опробовать же интере-есно!

— Я сама не хотела. Как объяснила Твайлайт, это заклинание могли сотворить только слабые пони, смятённые души, не способные смириться с реальностью. И отменить его действие можно только в том случае, если они сами в будущем смогут освободиться и найдут способ передать в прошлое послание… Инструкции, советы, руководство к действию.

— Чушь какая. Матушка Гусыня эта Твайлайт, ей-богу! Га-га-га, я лучше знаю, га-га-га, магия вам не игрушки.

Взгляд Старлайт, дрожащий от слёз, застыл на оставленных Спайком записках: “Вернуть Большому Маку удочку”. “Сходить за молоком”. “Раскроить ей череп об подоконник”. “Вернуть книгу в Кантерлотскую библиотеку”.

— Я тебе вот что скажу, — Трикси подавила очередной зевок. — Ей бы не корону носить, а старушечий чепчик!

Старлайт проглотила вставший в горле ком и вытерла глаза.

— Но во сне не получится что-то прочесть, да? — тихо обронила Старлайт Глиммер.

Трикси, вольготно разлёгшаяся на другом конце кухни, приподняла голову.

— Это к чему?

— Да так, — Старлайт, стряхнув наваждение, помотала головой и бросила взгляд на часы. Обе стрелки застыли на двенадцати. — А тебе ерунда во снах часто снится?

— Я тебя умоляю… — закатила глаза фокусница и вытянулась на подоконнике под туманным стеклом. — Великая и Могучая Трикси слишком занятая пони, чтобы запоминать сны.  



End file.
